Gadis Bermata Magenta
by Gunpla
Summary: Hari ini adalah hari dimana kami janjian akan bertemu. Kencan pertama kami, di sebuah pantai, dimana saat dia pertama kali melihat gadis magenta itu secara langsung...


Haahh...

Yap, akhirnya Maaya Sakamoto-san (seiyuunya LUNA) menikah tanggal 8 lalu, dia kawin dengan seiyuunya Shinn Asuka, namanya Kenichi Suzumura kalau tak salah... *pundung*

Ah... mau curhat aku tak tahu dimana, jadi deh, tempat ini jadi sasaran empuk saya...

Silahkan baca fic saya kali ini, sekalian selamatan untuk Maaya-san(?)

Maaf jika rada atau memang lebay, habis shock banget sih, maafkan diriku yang sering galau.

Ok selamat membaca

**GS/GSD sudah dan memang MILIK SUNRISE!**

* * *

><p>Kubuka jendela kamarku, dengan seketika aroma embun pagi langsung menyeruak di seluruh kamarku, aku menarik nafas panjang dan kuhembuskan pelan-pelan. Sekarang hari Kamis, dan jam menunjukkan pukul 06:10, lima menit lagi aku ada janji dengan <em>dia<em> di pantai di dekat rumahku. Kami sengaja memilih bertemu pagi-pagi karena suasana pantai pagi hari sangat sejuk, sekalian untuk menenangkan pikiran kami yang sering stress karena selalu berurusan dengan latihan tempur, MS dan sebagainya yang menurutku menimbulkan depresi berkepanjangan.

Ya, hari ini hari pertamaku kencan dengannya, dan ini hari Kamis… Aku menuju ke kamar mandi, sepertinya aku sangat tak bersemangat hari ini, tapi aku tak mau ia menunggu terlalu lama di sana, biasanya bagi para gadis, kencan pertama adalah saat-saat spesial dan mereka selalu bersemangat menunggu saat seperti ini bukan?

Tapi, aku tidak?

...

Ah, sekarang aku tahu alasannya…

Hari ini adalah hari dimana _dia_ pertama kali bertemu gadis itu… Di pantai…  
>Tempat kami bertemu nanti…<p>

Aku memperhatikan diriku di cermin, aku menggunakan baju yang hampir biasanya kupakai, kaos hitam, jaket merah dan celana jeans yang selalu kupakai jika berjalan-jalan menggunakan motorku. Aku tak menggunakan baju yang dulu sudah kupersiapkan jika aku akan kencan, rok mini yang manis. Tapi untuk hari ini kuurungkan niat itu, aku merasa tak mood memakainya.

Seharusnya aku menolak saja saat dia yang memutuskan hari kapan kita kencan, tapi entah kenapa aku tak bisa.

Tatapan matanya itu, aku jadi teringat akan gadis itu. Merah ruby dan magenta, sangat serasi… Saat melihat mata merah ruby miliknya aku jadi teringat gadis tersebut, sedikit rasa iri muncul di hatiku.  
>Mengingat dia memutuskan hari pertama kami kencan yang kebetulan aku tahu bahwa hari itu adalah hari pertama kali ia bertemu dengan gadis itu secara langsung…<p>

Ya, hari ini tepatnya… Dan di pantai itu.

Aku jadi tak yakin, apakah dia benar-benar menyayangiku…?

* * *

><p>Sepanjang jalan menuju pantai sangat sepi, sekarang sudah pukul 06:19. Aku mempercepat langkahku, aku tak mau ia menunggu terlalu lama. Tinggal satu belokan lagi aku akan sampai di pantai.<br>Aroma laut mulai tercium, hmm, sangat menyegarkan…

Tanpa sengaja kedua mataku menangkap sosok seseorang berdiri di tepi pantai, kedua sudut bibirku mulai tertarik ke arah yang berlawanan, syukurlah ia masih menunggu.

"Shinn!" Seruku sembari melambai-lambaikan sebelah tanganku, berusaha agar ia cepat melihatku, karena aku tahu, dari tatapannya ia sedikit kesal.

Aku pun mendekatinya dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. Wajah putih pucatnya sedikit muram, ah… Sepertinya ia menunggu sedikit lama.

"Luna, kau tahu, aku berada di sini pukul 06:00," Ujarnya. Ups, sepertinya dia menunggu, ng… Lumayan lama.

"Maaf, tadi kran kamar mandiku rusak~" Jawabku bohong. Setidaknya alasan ini lebih bagus daripada kukatakan bahwa aku terlambat karena kebanyakan bengong, sangat tidak keren!

Mendengar jawabanku, ia hanya tertawa kecil, "Seharusnya kau memanggilku untuk memperbaiki kran kamar mandimu itu, agar kita bisa terlambat bersama, daripada aku menunggumu lama di tempat ini."

Mendengar jawabannya, aku pun ikut-ikutan tertawa kecil. Setelah itu kami memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di pinggir pantai sambil menikmati angin yang berhembus, sesekali kedua mataku melirik ke bawah, berharap menemukan kerang cantik sebagai kenang-kenangan kencan pertama kami.

"Hei Shinn, lihat kerang ini, bagus sekali, warnanya pink dengan sedikit garis biru yang halus!" Seruku kegirangan, sambil menunduk untuk mengambil kerang itu, tapi Shinn tak menyahut. Biasanya kalau aku kegirangan seperti ini ia pasti dengan segera menanggapi. Tapi sekarang kok…  
>Aneh, aku pun berbalik dan kulihat dia, ternyata jarakku dan dia jauh sekali, aku tak sadar kalau dia tadi tak mengikutiku. Kupandanginya lagi dengan lebih seksama. Tatapan matanya lurus ke suatu arah, aku penasaran apa yang dilihatnya, kuikuti arah pandangannya, dan…<p>

Tebing itu…

Oh, sial, hatiku sakit lagi… Aku menarik nafas panjang, aku harus berusaha bersikap tenang. Jujur, sebenarnya aku tak membenci gadis magenta itu, aku justru **berterima kasih** padanya karena ia sempat memenuhi hati Shinn yang kosong karena kepergian keluarganya yang terbilang sangat tragis, jadi Shinn masih mempunyai orang yang disayang. Tapi… Kalau dia masih mengingat terus gadis itu, aku merasa… sedih sekali…

Kuhampirinya, dan kutepuk pundaknya dengan pelan, dia sedikit terkaget. Aku berusaha menunjukkan senyum termanisku, berharap hatinya tak sedih lagi. Tapi cuma berhasil 40%

"Hei, kita ke tebing itu yuk! Sepertinya pemandangan laut di sana lebih indah," Ujarku, berusaha membuatnya lebih baikan. Kurasa lebih baik kalau ia sedikit lebih mengenang gadis itu.

Mendengar ajakanku tersebut ia sedikit terkejut. Tapi dengan segera senyum kecil muncul di wajahnya, ia menganguk.

Tebing itu terlihat curam, tak ada pagar pembatasnya. Aku jadi kagum dengan gadis magenta itu, ia bisa menari dengan tenang di tempat ini? Hebat.  
>Hembusan angin di tempat kami berada sekarang sedikit lebih kencang daripada di tempat yang sebelumnya. Untung aku tak memakai rok mini.<p>

Kuperhatikan Shinn, nampak perasaannya sudah lumayan rileks, aku sedikit lega. Nah kali ini aku akan berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Oh iya Shinn!" Seruku sambil menghampirinya, ia menengok padaku, "Habis dari tempat ini, traktir aku es krim ya! Harus janji, tak boleh tidak!" Sambungku lagi dengan tatapan memelas yang kupelajari dari Lacus, katanya tatapan ini selalu berhasil meluluhkan Kira, kuharap ini berhasil juga efeknya pada Shinn.

Dan nampak tatapan tak bisa menolak terbaca di wajahnya. Ia pun hanya menghela nafas panjang, "Pagi-pagi begini minum es? Tapi... Iya deh," sambungnya sambil tersenyum.

Tapi tiba-tiba hembusan angin yang kuat menerpaku dan Shinn, dan alhasil membuatku bersin, Shinn pun mengajakku untuk segera kembali ke tempat sebelumnya, katanya tiba-tiba perasaannya menjadi tak enak, aku pun mengangguk sembari mengeluarkan saputangan untuk membersihkan hidungku yang sedikit berair. Saputangan ini pemberian Shinn saat aku ulang tahun sebulan yang lalu. Tapi angin kencang berhembus lagi dan menerbangkan saputangan kesayanganku ini, aku berusaha mengejarnya dan.. Berhasil! Tapi sayup-sayup aku mendengar Shinn berteriak **"LUNA! AWAS!"**

Aku tak sempat menoleh, karena tiba-tiba aku merasa, bahwa aku sudah tak berada di atas tebing lagi.

Aku…

Aku jatuh…?

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Aku berusaha membuka mataku, dan aku mulai melihat secercah cahaya yang membuatku sedikit kesulitan melihat pada awalnya.

Kulihat sekeliling, dimana ini? Aku sedang terbaring di sebuah ruangan yang penuh bau obat-obatan yang sering kucium jika di Rumah Sakit, dan kulihat selang infus menancap di salah satu lenganku.  
>Aku berusaha bangun dengan bantuan sebelah tanganku yang tak diinfus. Ukh! Ternyata tanganku ini digips, patah ya? Tapi karena apa?<p>

Aku meraba-raba kepalaku yang sedikit pusing. Sepertinya ada balutan perban dikepalaku.

Kuperhatikan sekeliling ruangan, dan aku terkejut, seorang pria tertidur di dekatku sambil menggenggam tanganku yang diinfus. Siapa dia?

Kuguncang-guncangkan badannya, berharap ia segera bangun dan aku bisa melihat wajahnya. Kuguncangkan badannya lagi dengan sedikit lebih kencang, ia pun terbangun dan sedikit terkejut, matanya merah ruby.

Sepertinya kukenal...

Pria itu masih melihatku dengan tatapan seolah tak percaya, tapi tiba-tiba wajahnya terhias senyum, senyum yang kukenal, senyum yang jarang kulihat, dan senyum yang tak dibuat-buat…

Aku ingat…

"Shi… Shinn?" Tiba-tiba saja sebutir dua butir air bening jatuh dari kedua mataku. Shinn dengan segera memelukku, hangat.

Setelah itu ia memanggil-manggil suster yang sepertinya tak jauh dari tempat kami berada, lalu tak berapa lama seorang suster dan beberapa orang menghampiriku.

Orang-orang itu sepertinya kukenal. Aku berusaha mengingat. Dan tiba-tiba gadis berambut twin tails memelukku, "Kakak! Syukurlah kakak sudah siuman, Meyrin cemas sekali!" Serunya, wajahnya merah dan kedua matanya bengkak dan basah karena menangis, sepertinya ia sudah menangis sejak lama. Aku ingat mereka semua sekarang, Meyrin, Lacus, Kira, Caga, Athrun, Miri, Shiho, Dearka, dan Yzak semuanya menjengukku.

"Eh, anu tunggu dulu! Kenapa aku bisa berada di sini dan kenapa aku bisa terluka begini?" Tanyaku sedikit gugup, aku pun memandangi Shinn, tatapannya masih cemas.

"Kau jatuh dari tebing, untunglah kau masih bisa selamat…" Jawabnya dengan masih menggenggam erat tanganku.

"Aku takut… Aku takut sekali jika kau pergi seperti dia…" Sambungnya lagi.

Dia?

Oh, gadis magenta itu, yang aku tak tahu namanya.

Kurasakan tangan Shinn yang lebih besar dariku gemetaran, aku memeluknya, berharap ia segera merasa tenang kembali.

Nampaknya berhasil, ia pun tersenyum lagi padaku, senyum yang sangat manis.  
>Ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan berkata, "Cepatlah sembuh," Bisiknya. "Kalau kau sudah sembuh, akan kutraktir kau es krim sesuai janjiku tadi," sambungnya lagi. Aku membalas senyummya dengan sedikit tertawa kecil.<p>

Sekarang hatiku lega, walau aku merasa sakit di kepalaku dan di salah satu lenganku yang patah, aku bersyukur, walau ia masih mengingat gadis magenta itu, tapi ia tetap menyayangiku…

**END**

* * *

><p>Hahaha! Gaje kan!<p>

Sejujurnya aku ingin Luna **jadi milikku seorang!** *digampar Shinn*

Sebenarnya sih jujur lagi, aku lebih suka pair Shinn dan Luna daripada Stella-chan~ Tapi aku juga lumayan menyukai Stella, wajahnya ** moe **dan** lugu** banget. GA TAHAN! *digampar Shinn lagi*

Jadi Shinn dan Kira sama-sama memiliki 2 cewek yang mengisi hati mereka ya~ *iri*

Ga kayak Athrun yang memborong semua cek eh cewek di GSD (ga juga, sih cuma 5 orang deng : lacus (tunangan), Caga, Meyrin, Luna dan Meer) Tapi aku setuju banget kalau dia bareng Cagalli, tapi malah pakai acara hubungan ga jelas =0=

btw aku kaga tahu lho Shinn lihat Stella nyebur ke laut tu hari apa, jadi intinya cuma ngasal, hari kamis adalah hari paling tak enak *pas pelajaran eksak semua*

ok segitu curahan hatiku, untuk Maaya-san selamat ya, semoga langgeng, dan tetap terus menjadi seiyuu dan penyanyi ya! *buka-buka diary*

Jangan lupa untuk yang baca, Review ya~ *pergi mengembara*


End file.
